I'M ONE OF THEM NOW
contains blood, bullying, and child abuse, if this sort of stuff makes you uncomfortable, please look at a different story; Actual Story After Details About Her Name: Isolde Eloise Black Age: 17 (Currently) Race: Staregiouse Haircolor: Faded Purple & Pure Black Left Eye Color: Pure Black Right Eye Color: Faded Purple Family: Deceased Friends: Deceased Isolde was a "normal" girl, at least that's what her parents said. She looked normal other than her hair and eyes. Isolde's hair was black and a faded purple, It's said she was born with it. One of them was a pure black, but the other was a faded purple like my hair. But, I always knew inside that... I was not normal, in the slightest. I always felt this weird feeling that I was being watched whenever I tried to sleep. Due to this, I barely got any sleep. I didn't know what was wrong with me. She always heard this deep, distorted singing whenever She tried to sleep. The tune went something like this. "You will never be normal, as long as I know you~ As the people go from your life, you'll be mine, forever~" '' '' ''She ''was always uneasy when I heard this, Isolde didn't know what it meant, But she just tried to sleep like normal. This singing- the voice, it all started when she was 6. Her normal routine in the morning was waking up, brush her long hair, put it in braids. Move my bangs out of the way, then get dressed. After getting dressed and washing her face, I'd head down stairs and have something small, like a granola bar. Sometimes if I had enough time before school, I'd have something more filling like an egg burrito, or an English muffin. After that, I'd go to the bathroom again and brush my teeth. When I went to school kids would make fun of me, but I didn't care. If it got too much though, I would give them a nose bleed or something... Once, I had to get up and get something from my locker, as I turned I saw one of the bullies, Rachel, give me a scar across my face. I had recently gotten a diary from my parents for my 11th birthday, so I wrote in it that night. I still had blood dripping from the deep wound. August 14 Hi, you don't know me. I'm Isolde! Rachel bullied me like usual, this time, it was the worst she had ever done. She gave me a deep wound with a pair of scissors. • I told mama and papa as soon as I got home. They bandaged it, but I took it off. It dripped as you can see. I got you yesterday, August 13, 1012. In 4 years, I'm going to be 15! Honestly, it's weird to think about. I'll be in high-school! Right now, it's 11:27 PM. I don't know why I'm writing so late. I also don't know why I chose the basement as my new room. It is the biggest, though. Lately, it hasn't been just the song, there's been a dark figure with some sort of mask... From what I saw, it had glowing red eyes shining through the mask and pointed ears. Should I fear this monster of a being? I don't know! Honestly, it's been saying something new in its song. Now it's even more distorted, it has also been showing up in my DREAMS to. In both the dreams and the song, it's been saying "Soon you'll be one of us" What does it mean? The original "song" was creepy enough. October 31, 1016 It's been four years... I'm 15 now. 4 years ago I got you, I still hear the voice. My ears have become pointed like the beings. In one of the dreams, it said that it'd show me it's true form... That I was almost ready... It's grown wings, and the voice of it in my head is even stronger. Now I also have cravings for blood and bones. What's wrong with me?!? I want to know! Mother and father have been abusing me, hitting me, kicking me, etc. Should I see a doctor? Should I see a therapist? Would they even believe me saying that I have strange dreams and a distorted voice in my head? Do they even deal with this type of stuff?!? I've, I've been wearing a hood to cover my pointed ears... I'll write again in a month. It had been months since I wrote again, I didn't write till Christmas Eve. December 24, 2016 I did the unthinkable, I killed my parents, drank their blood and ate their bones... What have I become? Now I can't even go to school? I've grown wings to. I've escaped to the woods and slept there. The blood and bones tasted... good. I'm one of them now! I don't have to hide my eye out of fear that someone will find out! I can get all the blood and bones I want! I've been called a monster, but the correct term is now a Staregiouse. The reason Staregiousi are called a Staregiouse is because they stare at you with their one completely black eye before ripping out one of your eyes and eating you either alive or dead. I killed my parents out of karma, they didn't really care after my 12thbirthday. I also killed all my bullies with a knife, then ate their bones and blood! I hide in the woods now. I wrote this entry with their blood that I couldn't get out of them. (It was a lot of leftover blood) My skin has turned white and my hair has been extremely messy, but who cares? I'm free...! In the newspaper, it was showed that in September 1027, she jumped off a hotel. There was a diary will all of this information. If you see a girl with black and purple hair, run for your life. She won't stop until she gets revenge.